


the quiet unknowns

by tocourtdisaster



Series: 15 Pairings [4]
Category: Bones
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As they stumble past her doorman, she realizes that they're both sober enough to really enjoy themselves tonight but just drunk enough to call it an unrepeatable mistake should the need arise.</i> A missing scene from "The Con Man in the Meth Lab."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quiet unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: secret sin

They take a cab back to her apartment. His hands are everywhere, on her thigh, cupping her breasts, rubbing her core through her skirt. She gasps in pleasure, glad that Angela made her forsake undergarments tonight in favor of no panty lines.

The cabbie is studiously avoiding looking in his rearview mirror.

Jared's hands still in their wandering long enough to pay the cabbie and pull her into the chill midnight air before they're back on her waist, her hips, her ass. As they stumble past her doorman, she realizes that they're both sober enough to really enjoy themselves tonight but just drunk enough to call it an unrepeatable mistake should the need arise.

Her back is pressed against the wall of the elevator and his lips are on her neck and his hands are up her skirt. She's fumbling with the buttons on his jacket and untucking his shirt from his pants and pressing her palms to the firm plane of his stomach.

She barely hears the elevator ding over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. It takes her three tries to get the right key in her lock, but she finally manages and drops her clutch and keys to the floor just inside her door, her hands going to Jared's zipper.

Her skirt is bunched around her waist and his pants are around his ankles. Her leg is hooked around his hips, her arms around his shoulders, her head resting against the bookshelf behind her. His hand is holding her thigh to his side, his mouth against hers, his body holding her to the bookshelf.

She gasps into his mouth as his fingers slip into her, but she wants more, now. Her hands close around his cock and it's her turn to swallow his gasp.

She pulls her mouth from his and her lips brush the shell of his ear when she speaks. "Fuck me, Jared."

He groans and presses his face to her shoulder and then his cock replaces his fingers inside her. She presses her head against the books behind her and moans as Jared thrusts into her. The shelves are pressing almost painfully into her back. Her climax is building quickly.

She comes first, gasping out Jared's name. He's soon to follow, an "Oh, God" falling from his lips to her shoulder. Her leg falls from his hip as he slips from inside her. Her skirt falls back into place over her legs.

They're standing in her living room, half naked, trying to catch their breath from a quick fuck barely inside the apartment and all Temperance can think about is fucking Jared again as soon as possible in a more comfortable location.

In the morning, she'll tell Angela and Cam that she didn't have sex with Jared because she'll know that's what they'll want to hear. She'll listen to them disparage Jared as 'Booth-lite' and will never tell them that Jared was the most fulfilling fuck she's had in months. That'll just be her little secret.

**

**end**


End file.
